Explosionmancer
A Corpse Explosion Expert necromancer focuses on the skill corpse explosion. Corpse explosion is an extremely powerful spell at high levels and can easily kill monsters. This build is only effective on multiplayer games, since it relies on other players to make the first kill. Skills Amplify Damage Amplify Damage is the only curse you use. It helps Corpse Explosion do damage. Corpse Explosion is 50% physical and 50% fire damage, so Amplify Damage which increases physical damage 100%, increases the overall damage of Corpse Explosion 25%. Since this requires the lowest mana out of the CE Expert's 3 abilities, this should be the one to max first. Corpse Explosion After another player has killed an enemy, cast Corpse Explosion on its corpse. This will cause AoE damage around the corpse, dealing 70-120% of the corpse life in damage. This will your second skill to max. Bone Armor After maxing your other two skills, Bone Armor will be your next skill. However, only put one point into it. Bone Wall has a synergy which gives it +15 damage absorption per hard skill point whereas a point in Bone Armor only grants +10 damage absorption. After maxing Bone Wall for its synergy, max Bone Prison for its synergy. Finally, after that, add points to Bone Armor. After maxing Bone Armor, the last 8 skill points should be spent in Bone Spear. Runs Corpse Explosion Experts are best at Cow Runs. They are good at Chaos Sanctuary runs, but not especially good. In order to make it look like you're helping, you will have to cast Teeth, a spell you get as a prerequisite to Corpse Explosion, on Diablo as your party is killing him. Corpse Explosion Experts are best at the tightly-packed mobs of Hell Bovines in cow runs where Corpse Explosion is most effective. Parties This build does not work well with other necromancers. This build curses the whole screen and, since there can only be one curse on a monster at any given time, other necromancers who curse will be fighting to overwrite your curses. This build destroys most corpses with corpse explosion, so other necromancers who summon skeletons or revives will be fighting to use the same corpses that this build also uses. This build works best with Whirl Wind Barbarians, since they rely on physical damage which is boosted with Amplify Damage. Skill Points Summoning Spells *nothing Poison and Bone Spells *Teeth 1 skill point (prerequisite for Corpse Explosion) *Corpse Explosion 20 skill points *Bone Armor 20 skill points *Bone Wall 20 skill points (synergy with Bone Armor) *Bone Spear 9 skill points (prerequisite for Bone Prison. After maxing the rest, the last 8 skill points should be put here) *Bone Prison 20 skill points (synergy with Bone Armor) Curses *Amplify Damage 20 skill points (increases Corpse Explosion Damage by +25%) Stat Points Corpse Explosion Bone Armor Unique Gear in Classic D2 Non-Unique Gear in Classic D2 Best Magic Prefixes and Suffixes in Classic Diablo 2 Category:Builds Category:Necromancer